Transatlanticism
by nec sine te
Summary: It must have been fate. Because on a snowy Christmas night, Harry encounters the Beauxbatons champion sitting on a lonely looking bench. And they very well might have become friends since then. The fateful meeting might have triggered something way more than friendship. 4th Year AU. Harry/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

_Transatlanticism_

* * *

As Harry stepped into the courtyard, finally managing to slip away from a few girls wanting to dance with him, an angry Ron and upset Hermione, he let out a long sigh. He slowly walked around through the courtyard, feeling snowflakes come down, descending on his face. He shivered slightly. It was quiet, and he could still hear the music coming from the Great Hall. He smiled when he heard the slow dancing music had ended and The Weird Sisters started on their rock music. Not liking the snow sticking in his hair, he conjured a band and tried to tie his hair up...

''Harry!'' Too caught up in trying to tie his hair, Harry didn't realise he unconsciously kept wandering, and somehow hadn't notice Ginny Weasley standing in front of him.

''Ginny?'' Her cheeks where flushed, and they seem to become slightly more redder than they already were when Harry called her. Harry though, sighed inwardly upon the blushing redhead. Knowing where this was going, he just couldn't bring himself to like her and he felt sorry for it. But honestly he always thought and even now, Ginny is just in love with 'The Boy Who Lived' instead of the actual simple boy, Harry Potter. His gut told him that it was not coincidence Ginny chose this chilly snowy evening to talk him, and that this was the inevitable confession.

_We should become friends first. She hardly ever talks to me. _

''Harry um… I need to tell you something.' She paused and Harry stared at her. ''Ever since uh...the thing with the Basilisk, I have uh…liked you–'' She stammered out. Upon hearing this several things flashed through his head. Things like how Ron would react, if he heard this. Or what his response should be.c Without hurting her too much. His eyes softened and he smiled sadly.

''– So will you be my boyfriend?'' She finished confidently, and looked into Harry's eyes. He found it endearing she managed to say that line so confidently after all the stammering.

''Listen Ginny, I like you. But I'm just not interested in you, in that way. Perhaps we can just be friends?'' He really couldn't say anything else and he cursed himself for answering her simply.

Ginny seemed to be unable to talk and she looked like she could burst out crying any moment. But to be honest, he didn't really care too much. For instance because he didn't even know Ginny well enough to even call her his friend. To Harry, Ginny was simply a younger sister of his best friend. And then, after a short silence, she ran away. Harry, stood at the same exact place, gazing around. Letting out a long sigh, before he then turned around and strode away.

After walking for a while, he reached a really lonely looking stone bench. It was dark, but a lantern beside the bench enlightened the place slightly and he saw a figure sitting on it. The Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour, looking down on her lap, with a very conflicted expression.

''Something wrong Fleur?'' Fleur glanced up, looking into his eyes and smiled before she looked into the distance.

''Non, nozzing much.'' Harry sat down next her. The snow had kept falling down and Harry's hair was covered with a thin layer of snow. He brought his hand to his hair and ruffled trough it. ''What brings you here 'Arry?''

''Since you asked,'' he begun. ''I rejected my former best friend's little sister?'' Harry chuckled. ''It actually sounds worse when you say it out loud.''

She stifled out a laugh and muttered ''Leetle boys.'' And instead of feeling insulted which he did when she called him that first he grinned cheekily. He had to remind himself to not see Fleur as an arrogant french girl.

''Merde, remind me to never go wiz Roger Davees to a dance.'' she muttered.

_That's why she's here, instead of at the ball._

''Ah.'' he sighed understandingly. ''Don't mind him. I mean...Everybody is enthralled by you.''

''Even you?'' she mused.

He blushed a bit. ''Even I am,'' he paused ''doesn't it ever get frustrating? Having all those people judge you for something you can't help?''

Fleur eyed him curiously before answering. ''I used to hate the people who did when I was younger, but now I've come to realise that since it can't be helped, I should just make the people see that the veela in me is not the sum of me. ''

''Is that why you're participating this tournament?''

Fleur didn't reply and as it seemed like nothing much, Harry felt really uncomfortable.

''I need to apologize.'' Fleur inquired, quietly after a few moments of silence.

''Er..for what?'' He instantly replied. Again, she didn't answer and Harry swore she did it on purpose to tease him. Older women. She kept gazing at him, and Harry felt so uncomfortably he squirmed.

''For not believing you, and not taking you serious.'' She ran her hand quickly through her hair, leaving it a bit messier behind. And then she scrunched her eyebrows slightly. Almost unnoticeable but not for Harry. He wondered if it was a habit of her.

''You didn't take me as serious competition?'' he remarked, ''I mean, I knew you didn't believe me, hardly anybody did.'' He continued. ''I guess I do feel offended that I didn't strike you as competition.''

Fleur smiled. ''That's why I apologised, _non_? But don't worry 'Arry, I will zake you as serious competition and I will not lose.''

''I'll do the same then.''

''Very well. As much as I like to talk with you, 'Arry. It seems it's time for me to head back to my carriage.'' She said while she stood up and smiled innocently at him. ''Care to be a gentlemen and escort me back?''

''Of course.'' He said and he stood up and walked her back through the snowy Christmas night, back to her carriage. He bid Fleur a good night and farewell. Surprising him, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. She then turned on her heel and walked away as he stood frozen, staring open mouthed at her retreating form. Unable to catch the smile plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** French is in_ Italics. _But of course not everything that's in Italics is French. Just like all the doves are birds but not all the birds are doves. I'm planning to have every chapter around 2 or 3k words but since English is not my first language it will take some time before I have one written. Originally I intended this to be just an one shot, but now I don't anymore. That also leads to this; I don't have a direction for this fanfiction (yet, am working on it).

* * *

Chapter 2

_''__The champion for Hogwarts, __is Cedric Diggory!''_

_An uproar at Hufflepuff's table started and every single Hufflepuff had jumped up, screaming and yelling at their champion, and moans of other tables were heard as Cedric got up and walked to the champion's room. _

_''Now we have our three champions_—'' _Dumbledore stopped talking, when suddenly the fire of the goblet morphed from its sparkling bluey-whiteness color to red again. The goblet made a hissing sound, sparks were flying out of it and another piece of parchment shot into the air. __As everyone just stared at the slowly descending piece of __parchment, Dumbledore reached his hand out and grabbed the parchment. He held it out and stared at it before clearing his throat and read out,_

_''Harry Potter.''_

* * *

The next day Harry woke up early, too early. After all the attempts to go back to sleep failed, he chose to just get up. He decided to go for a run around the lake. If he couldn't play quidditch, he should at least stay in shape. Jogging also seemed to be a convenient way to order his thoughts and think about the hint Cedric had given him. Occasionally he heard boys talk about how they used to be in able to jog every morning before classes started, so he thought a few laps wouldn't be much effort.

Turns out he wasn't right.

He made a mental note to work on his fitness if he wanted to survive the Triwizard Tournament. Because after one lap he'd been huffing and puffing as if he ran the marathon. Has not having quidditch practicing taking this big of a toll of him, or was he just always this unfit. It was still early and chilly when he made his way back to the castle.

''Mister Potter, what are you doing up so early?'' Looking over his shoulder he saw Professor Mcgonagall looking stern at him.

''Morning professor, I thought I should do some jogging to clear my thoughts...on the second task of the tournament.'' He quickly added when he saw the questioning look on her face. ''It's never too early to be prepared.''

''Very well then. But how about you quickly go inside and clean yourself up before breakfast starts.''

* * *

''_Fleur, yesterday night..._'' Lacie started and Fleur gave a start and was brought out of her staring, only to find Lacie looking mischievously at her. They were standing in the great hall observing, because she wanted to look for someone.

Lacie was one of her few real friends. It's common that Veelas are disliked and unappreciated by other girls, because of their allure to males. While Fleur was proud of being a part-Veela, she also can't help but despise the fact that it's hard to have friends of both genders. Boys just drool around her and girls eventually can't help but to get jealous. She found it funny, at first, how boys would already be shouting 'Yes! I would like that!' before she even asked a girls started to accuse her for being snobby and arrogant, so she tried to prevent interactions with boys as much as possible. That made falling in love and having a stable relationship, nearly impossible. Lacie's beautiful and also has boys chasing her, that's how they became friends. Not that after 6 years things are entirely the same. Most of the girls came to understand her situation. Especially after a time where boys tried to spike her drinks with love potions. And while most boys tried to control their selves and just minimize interacting with her, there were still girls blinded by envy and shameless drooling boys.

That's why she took an interest in him.

''_Yes?" _She answered uncertainly. Before going back to scanning the hall.

''_Well, let's just say._'' She leaned closer to whisper in her ears. ''_I saw Roger Davies rather pissed off, and do I need to remind you what time you came back last night?'' _Lacie broke out laughing at Fleur's sneer at the mention of Roger Davies.

''_That pig of a man had it coming._''

''_I know, you've said that ten times already._'' Lacie nodded, amused. ''_But Fleur, tell me where did you disappear to?_'' She asked more seriously now. ''_You didn't do somthing right?'' _Concern laced her voice and truthfully it made Fleur want to laugh, but she also felt stupid for basically hiding the fact that she was just talking with her fellow competitor Harry Potter. A boy 3 years younger of her age. But if it was that simple, why didn't she just tell her. And stop having her concerned for nothing?

Because it wasn't nothing. And it was certainly something more then anything.

''_Of course not! __Look Lacie, I'll tell you later._''

Lacie pouted. ''_Fine, but please just tell me who we're looking for?_''

Fleur looked around once more, saw a flash of brown hair and green eyes. She finally found her target. ''_Harry Potter._'' She said grinning, before she walked away, leaving Lacie processing the information, towards a certain raven haired boy she'd spent a portion of her morning looking for. He was with two other people. Whom she recognizes as the youngest Weasley, who asked her out. Well 'asked', he ran away before she could even say something. And a bushy haired girl, Hermione? Victor Krum's date for the ball. From what she heard here and there, they were also his best friends. Hermione spotted her walking towards them and bumped Harry, before grabbing the redheaded boy, who'd immediately turned purple at the sight of her.

Harry smiled at her. His hair was messily tied and his forehead slightly glistening of sweat, she guessed.''Hi Fleur.'' He said breathlessly.

''Good morning 'Arry.'' She found herself smiling upon him. ''Care to join me for breakfast?''

''Sure'' Harry breathed, and she furrowed her brow and examined his face as they walked alongside to Gryffindor's table. Everybody was looking surprised and whispers were heard around her. When they sat down, seating themselves a little away from other people, every boy within a few meters, still just drooled at her and a bunch of girls glared at her, particularly a red headed girl who looked viciously. She wondered just how shameless they were. She looked at Harry, sitting perfectly composed and it satisfied her. At least a decent person here.

''So why exactly do you look like you've ran laps?''

''Well because I was, this morning. After what I said yesterday night, about not losing, I thought I could use some practicing. Since I'm not doing any quidditch anymore.'' He replied and they went on talking about other things. She'd been surprised when she discovered that most of the stories she heard of him, such as finding the chamber of secrets and defeating a basilisk, were true. It struck her, that his fame didn't just came from being the 'Boy Who Lived', but that he really is

After breakfast was done and she bid him farewell before they went to their classes, Fleur's thoughts could only revolve around Harry and the dragon's egg. When classes ended and Fleur decided to work on her second task by bringing the egg to the black lake. The black lake had become a place at Hogwarts she really liked during her short stay. She just sat there and stared into the lake with the egg beside her, thinking. She couldn't help but to feel distressed by the question 'have you figured out the second task yet?'of people. Because no, she hadn't. The only thing she knew was that the egg, when opening, produces a awful sound. She glanced at her egg and felt the urge to open it.

_Well it wouldn't do anything bad if I open it now right? Who knows it might actually sound comprehensible._

She reached her arm out to the egg and the moment she opened the egg, the wailing, screeching sound came out. She quickly closed it and let out a long sigh. She wanted to seek help, but after what she said to Harry about losing, she wanted to do this herself and above all she participated in this tournament to prove herself. Prove that she's not just the Veela everybody sees but also Fleur Delacour. Right when she'd decided to just go back to her carriage and stood up, she felt a small push to her shoulder. But it was already enough to bring her off balance and she fell backwards. Into the lake, with the egg. The last thing she saw before she hit the water, was a feminine figure.

The first thing she felt was extreme coldness. It was winter and a lake such as the black lake is freezing. The surprise of her falling in the water had caused her to let go of the egg but the impact also opened the egg. This time it did not wail or screech. A gurgling song was coming out of it and she heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to her.

_''Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'' _

After the last word was sung, Fleur immediately brought her head above the water. She coughed and struggled to breathe. Next time if something like this happened she should just go to the bathroom. After a mere second of breathing, a devastated Lacie launched herself on Fleur. ''_Merde Fleur! I thought hit your head or something!What were you doing there so long?''_

''_Weren't you the one who pushed me in there in the first place!_'' She exclaimed. Though she had to be grateful she did that, it didn't give her the right to just without a warning push her into a lake.

''_It was meant to surprise you a little bit! You looked stressed. I didn't know a Triwizard champion wasn't resistant to a little push. Anyways I'm so__—_''

''_No! Th__ank you! Thank you._'' Fleur interrupted and while she was soaking wet, she crashed Lacie into a crushing hug. ''_Because you pushed me in the water, I figured the second task out. Well sort of...still need to but, thank you._''

Lacie just looked questioningly at Fleur but sighed as it seems she wouldn't be explaining more.

''_Anyways. Let's just go back to our room._'' She helped the shivering Fleur to get up and she gave her, her coat. ''_But you still owe me an explanation._''

Having it too cold to think straight Fleur asked ''_Of what?_''

She pulled her wand out and casted a Drying charm on her. ''_You and Harry Potter._''

* * *

''Blimey Harry! What are you doing? Messing around with that...that Veela spawn!'' Ron exclaimed as he strode behind Harry to their next class. Harry felt anger welling up inside of him, but decided to let it slide. It's Ron and his bluntness, he didn't want to waste effort. So he calmed himself and

''Ron. How thickheaded can you be?''

Ron stopped walking and Harry kept walking before he turned around and tried to put his best 'something wrong?' face.

''Thickheaded. Me!'' Ron said pointing at himself, his face held an expression only he could perform.

''Yes, you.'' Harry replied calmly. _Incurably._

''You're the one who's thickheaded, Harry. Look at all the other boys. They are all smitten over her, I bet they would do anything for her if she asked. Who knows she's just using her allure on you.''

''And what if she's using her allure on me? What in the world would she accomplish?'' Harry mock asked.

''Try to get information on the tournament of course! She's your enemy Harry! And she's an evil witch, do you remember what happened to me?''

''What do you mean 'what happened to me'. Are you talking about when you asked her to the ball? Because that was your own fault. Learn some self-control.''

Ron's face went red from embarrassment, but mostly of anger and he just stomped past Harry, mumbling incomprehensible words. All Harry could do was to question how in the world he's still friends with him. When he first came to Hogwarts, after spending years at the Dursley's, he just wanted friends as soon as possible. Everybody who befriended little Harry back then would get beat up by Dudley, so he craved friendship and company. The first person he happened to encounter was Ron. Back then he seemed nice, but it's clear as day that Ron is jealous of him, he didn't need Hermione to say it to him all the time. Blinded by the need for friends, he never took a good look at who would be a nice friend_— _

''Potter! Don't you have classes to attend?'' Professor Moody interrupted him from his deep thoughts.

''Yes I do.''

''Why are you standing here then? Hurry up and go!''

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't read The Goblet of Fire for a long time I think. Shame on me. But if my memories don't betray me, Rowling never wrote how Victor or Fleur found out about the second task. Well, anyways hope you guys would like to let me know in a review what you think? I'm going to London next week, I'll visit lots of things including the warner bros studios. Basically a studio where they filmed parts of Harry Potter. Maybe I'll get some inspiration there. By the way, I don't own Harry Potter, it's all from the mighty J.K Rowling. I'm just writing a crappy fanfiction of it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_He had to be dreaming. He couldn't have heard it correctly. He just sat there, unmoving, still trying to make sense out of anything, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. There was no applause and a long silence ensued. He turned to look at Hermione and Ron, but all he saw was the two of them along with everybody at Gryffindor table watching him, openmouthed._

_He opened his mouth too._

_''I didn't put my name in.'' He managed out blankly. ''You know I didn't.''_

_Hermione and Ron stared just as blankly back. And he didn't feel satisfied with it._

_''Harry Potter!'' Dumbledore called again. ''Up here, if you please.''_

_Harry still didn't move and wanted to open his mouth and say 'I don't want to' but Hermione gave Harry a slight push, ''It's okay. Go on.'' she whispered. He got up feeling nothing else but the eyes upon him and made his way slowly to the teacher table. It felt like an immensely long walk and he kept his eyes fixed on Dumbledore._

_After what seemed like forever, he was standing right in front of Dumbledore. ''Trough the door, Harry.'' said Dumbledore, stepping aside. Still trying to avoid gazes, he glanced at Hagrid before he went through the door out of the Great Hall. Hagrid didn't wave or wink at Harry, nothing of his usual sings of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry. He went trough the door out of the Great Hall into the Champion's room. The door swung shut the moment he was in._

_Slowly descending the stairs to the Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour who were grouped around a fire, it struck Harry how small he was and how tall all of them were. Both his height and his presence. They were much more._

_''What is it?'' Fleur Delacour said, after noticing him. ''Do zey want us back in ze Hall?''_

_Before he could even think of an explanation, the door behind him swung open and the sound of scurrying feet ensued. A blonde haired wizard, who Harry recognised as Ludo Bagman, entered the room. He took Harry by his arm and led him forward._

_''Extraordinary lady and gentlemen.'' He said excited. ''May I introduce you the fourth Triwizard champion.'' The champions now looked at Harry with a newfound expression._

_''Vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman''_

_''Joke?'' Bagman repeated her words, astonished. ''No, no, not at all! I'm afraid Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire.''_

_Fleur frowned. ''Then zair evidently 'as been a mistake,'' she said disdainfully to Bagman. '''E cannot compete. 'E is too young.''_

_The door behind them opened again, and this time a large group of people came in. Professor Dumbledore, followed by Mr. Crouch, a not happy look Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. At the sight of her headmistress, Fleur immediately strode past Bagman to the approaching huge lady._

_''Madame Maxime!'' She said. ''Zey are saying zat zis little boy.'' She turned her head to Harry. ''Is to compete also!''_

_''Dumbly-dorr care to explain?''_

_Dumbledore strode swiftly to Harry and grabbed his shoulders tightly. ''Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?'' he asked._

_''No!'' he said. Snape made a noise of disbelief._

_''Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?''_

_''No.'' said Harry frantically._

_''He's lying!'' cried Karkaroff._

_''He could not have crossed the Age Line,'' said Professor McGonagall sharply._

_''Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake.'' said Madame Maxime._

_''No of course he didn't make a mis—''_

_''Enough!'' Dumbledore exclaimed loudly, silencing everyone. ''Mr. Crouch?''_

_Everyone now looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of firelight now stepped in. ''We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament.''_

_''How convenient for Mr. Potter.'' Snape remarked as Crouch finished. ''Potter is now bound a magical contract and has to compete.''_

_''I demand that we relight the Goblet and resubmit names so that each school will have two champions. It's only fair Dumbledore—''_

_''The Goblet doesn't work like that Karkaroff. It's just gone out. It won't reignite until the start of the next tournament—''_

_''—in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing in! Right now I have half a mind to leave now!'' exploded Karkaroff interrupting Bagman._

_''You can't leave your champion now, Karkaroff.'' growled a voice and the door swung open yet again. ''Your lad has got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract. Convenient if not?'' Moody just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, his fake eye darting around, and with every step he took, there was a loud clunk._

_''Convenient?'' repeated Karkaroff. ''I'm afraid I don't understand you, Mad-Eye Moody.'' he said contemptuous, putting emphasis on the 'Mad'._

_''It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in the goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out. Compete in this life threatening tournament. Compete in this tournament where he might lose his life.'' said Moody with the merest trace of a growl. An extremely tense dead silence followed these words._

_''Alastor... What a thing to say. You can't be serious?'' Bagman asked, wide-eyed and looking nervous._

_''Ah, What evidence is zere of zat?'' said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands._

_''They deceived a very powerful magical object! I'd say only an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm could bamboozle that goblet thinking there were four schools instead of three competing. Thereby submitting Potter's name under the fourth school, to make he was the only one in his category, would also ensure his participation...''_

_''You seem to know a lot about it.'' Karkaroff sneered. Not even trying to show the slightest bit of polite behaviour. Moody turned his head sharply to him, fixing both his normal and fake eye on him._

_''It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff, as you should know.'' Moody growled back._

_''Alastor.'' Dumbledore said warningly, Moody silenced but still eyed Karkaroff with satisfaction. ''Well then, it seems to me we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament.'' Madame Maxime looked like she wanted to argue, Dumbledore quickly followed by, ''If any of you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it.'' Dumbledore waited, but as nobody spoke, everyone looked...heavily dissatisfied. Except for Bagman, he looked rather excited. ''We have to give our champions their instructions, don't we? Barty, if you please?''_

_''The first task will take place on the 24th of November. It is a task designed to task your daring,'' He told the champions. ''and nerve to face whatever is out there waiting to be to be faced. We of course won't be telling what it is, you'll be facing. The champions are not permitted to ask for help from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament.'' He gave a satisfied nod when finished reading and looked around at Fleur, Krum, Harry and Cedric. ''I think that's it Albus?''_

_''I think so too.''_

* * *

_Padfoot,_

_I wondered if we could talk again? I just want some advice on duelling. But I also wanted to ask you a favor. Something too risky to tell with a letter. So I wondered if we could meet again in Gryffindor's tower, one o' clock, the 5th?_

_Harry_

Harry double checked the letter, before giving it to Hedwig. ''Here girl, can you give this to Sirius for me?'' She gave a confirming hoot, before taking it between her beak and took off with the letter. He watched Hedwig flying gracefully away and wondered how long it would took her. He wanted Sirius to come to Hogwarts and train him. Dumbledore told him Sirius used to be an excellent duellist in his younger days and probably still is right now. It was a wishful plan, which first seemed ridiculous even to him. Where could they possibly find a completely save place? But when he asked Dobby to find a empty and secluded place for him to train, Dobby told him about the Room of Requirement. A brilliant room on the seventh floor, that manifests into a room you 'require'. So if he required a save room to train with Sirius, the Room of Requirement would do so.

''Harry!'' Hermione's muffled voice came from behind the door.

''Yes?''

''Are you done yet? I'm carrying a lot of heavy books here. It would help if you hurried up a bit.''

''Coming.''

And after taking most of the books from Hermione, he carried it while walking next to her to the library. After he went to the bathroom and with Myrtle's help discovered the egg's secret he then asked Hermione to help him, think of a way to breathe under water. Besides that, he also decided to find a way to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes instead. His request elicited a cry of joy of Hermione. She quickly took off telling him to wait for her while she got the books. She wanted to start immediately. It would take much effort for him to catch up with the three year subject material, but according to Hermione with her help it would definitely work out.

''I'm really glad Harry. That you asked me for help and also decided to drop that useless Divination and take Ancient Runes instead.''

Harry just hummed in response. As he promptly followed Hermione to the library and wondered why exactly he had the books hew as carrying. He was pretty sure they came from the library. And after a whole day of sauntering trough the library and paging trough books like _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean,_ they at long last came to conclusion that Harry either has to perform a bubblehead charm or use gillyweed. They settled on gillyweed because the wills and webbings between his toes and fingers would allow him to swim faster. When he told Hermione he couldn't swim, it elicited an unstoppable laughter out of her. He then tried to put up a hurtful look and then they both laughed. After the laughter died out Hermione told him it wouldn't be a problem. Since gillyweed would give him wills and webbings.

''I was wondering Hermione. Why exactly are you helping _me_?'' He asked when they were both making their way to Gryffindor's tower.

''What do you mean with 'why' Harry.'' she inquired.

''Why me and not Viktor for instance? I heard you've become pretty close with each other.'' he finished lamely

Hermione looked a little surprised and glanced at the books clutched under her arm. ''Well Viktor is in his seventh year, so he has an advantage. And you're my best friend Harry. Do I need a reason to help you?''

''I guess not.'' Harry answered absent-minded. Closing his eyes, he breathed out a long sigh and carefully looked away. The moving paintings suddenly had become really interesting. At this Hermione raised a brow.

''What's wrong?'' Harry opened his eyes, to find Hermione's boring deep into his'.

''I'm just that obvious am I?'' Harry stated, sighing.

''That's a controversial matter.'' Hermione smiled. ''Just kidding, sometimes Harry. Sometimes.'' She gave him a questioning look that told him she wasn't going to let go until he answered her.

''Just thinking 'Mione. How things've changed since this stupid tournament. Like us, before today's studying, I had thought about how we've drifted apart a little. And we don't hang out as much as we used to.'' He paused to look at her. ''But don't worry about that. I was thinking too much.''

''If you're worrying about that Harry? It's not worth worrying.'' She stated.

''No. Not just that. It's more. Those dreams and visions I've been having since the beginning of the year. They're fishy...I mean I know Voldemort is not gone as people think he is. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen this year. Cackling Stump.'' He muttered to the Fat Lady and turned back to a grinning Hermione. ''What?''

''So?'' She asked.

''So what?''

''What do you want me to do? How can I help you?''

''I don't know.'' He shrugged. ''I'm just going to focus on the tournament for now. I mean that's a bad thing already.''

''I thought it was eternal glory.'' She said as she reached for the door to the girls dormitory.

''Depends on the definition, 'Mione. If that's what you call merpeople going after your head.''

* * *

After a few normal days, jogging in the morning, classes and study sessions with Hermione, it was finally the 5th of January where Harry finally could talk to Sirius. He didn't spend much time with Ron the past days and surprisingly did not bother him at all.

''—there is a room here. Sirius. It's safe and kind of brilliant. Brilliant enough, that you guys, the Marauders never could have discovered it. And don't look at me like that. I'm not trying to be unreasonable if I don't have to be. That's more your and Dad's things to do.''

''So we train there, in this Room of Requirement.'' Harry side stepped, avoiding a spark coming out of Sirius' fire mouth. ''My bad.'' He cracked a crooked grin. ''But where would I have to stay and sleep Harry? Not in that room right? You wouldn't do that to your godfather.''

''I talked with Dumbledore. More like pleaded him, and managed to convince him. You can stay at Hog's Head Inn. Aberfoth, Dumbledore's brother, owns it. We can trust him. It's all arranged Sirius, you just have to come.''

''I know who he is.'' Sirius harrumphed and sparks flew out of his mouth again. ''I'll think about it, and don't worry pup. I tell you when anything's up. But more important, when is the second task? Did you figure that out yet?''

''Yeah it's basically saving someone who I hold dear,''

''That's it?'' Sirius interrupted and another set of sparks flew out.

Harry jumped away. ''Of course not! They're are held under water—'' Sirius laughed and Harry had to jump again. ''And I've got one hour to find them and save them. And there're merpeople and grindylows too. That's it.''

Sirius looked more satisfied now. It's like he wants it to be hard for him. He thought. ''What ya going to do? Bubblehead charm?''

''Nope. I'm having Dobby fetch gillyweed for me.''

''Nice pup.'' He looked thoughtful, ''You didn't strike me as a person who'd order house-elves.''

''Dobby enjoys helping me.'' Harry answered. A silence ensued and Harry thought Sirius might be leaving. That made him sad. He enjoys spending time with his godfather.

''You've changed a bit Harry.'' Sirius stated.

''Merlin I'm really not forcing Dobby to do anything—''

''No. Not that pup. What's the change of mind? Why do you want me to train you all of sudden?'' There was none of the usual joking tone lacing his voice. He was completely serious. ''Something's up. That you have yet to tell me.'' he accused.

Harry's mouth flapped open, then closed it, with an audible click. ''You're right.'' he admitted. ''It's simple Sirius. I'm too weak. Too weak for my own good, too weak for the tournament and too weak for whatever threat is out there — Someone put me in this tournament, and you also know danger is fond of me — I want to be able to fight Sirius!'' His hands were balled into fists. ''Right now, I can't do anything Sirius. For as long as I remember, whenever anything happens to me, I rely on people and just try to survive. I want to fight, on my own. Even Dumbledore knows that something's going on, that's why he agreed to this in the first place.'' His emerald eyes shone brightly and his mouth had a firm line, waiting for Sirius' response.

Sirius seemed to understand his demeanour and couldn't help but smile slightly himself. ''Alright pup. But _don't_ get ahead of yourself.''

Harry's eyes lightened up. ''Does that mean you'll train me?''

Sirius groaned. ''I'll see what I can do. Now go to sleep! See ya pup!'' His face disappeared from the floo before he could answer.

* * *

**A/N:** To answer a few questions from the reviewers, I have a rough idea and for now, it will still follow to canon (sort of) but soon it will not. I hope I didn't take too long to write this. I just do lots of checks on the grammar. I hope a short chapter like this is enough. I'll try making them longer. And as you can see, I'm having Harry basically starting to do something. Because it's true, in my opinion, Harry right now is kinda weak. I mean he is good at DADA, but if he doesn't do anything with his skill it will just stay the same.

_**''So if I lift it up, will I then rule Asgard?''**_

I went to the Avengers for three times already. I can quote half the movie.


End file.
